This Thing We Do: Selfish, Reckless, and Deceitful
by freifraufischer
Summary: Romantic Snow Queen. Set post 2.18. Following the death of Cora, Snow White family and friends try to assure her that she can fight the darkness in her heart. But she finds herself drawn to the woman who knows her darkness better than anyone else. The second story in the This Thing We Do series.


David had gone off with the Dwarfs to the bean fields. Something about night time fertilizing that was going to keep him up till dawn. Snow knew she was supposed to be happy that her husband and her best friends were bonding, but part of her wasn't. The dwarfs were her friends. Not hers and David's.

"It sometimes feels like I don't have anything that's just mine anymore, Ruby." The diner was closed, but Ruby and Snow had stayed behind to gossip over tea. She'd declined alcohol, mostly because she'd had a few too many unwanted thoughts already that week and the last thing she wanted to happen was what happened the last time she had those thoughts.

She'd ended up straddling Regina in her living room looking down at her with her coming against her fingers. She had tried several times in the days that followed, when she thought Regina had killed Archie, to convince herself that the night had been a dream. A fantasy. Not the first sexual fantasy she'd ever had about Regina either. But she also knew it was not.

She had fucked Regina. And not in some quiet way. She wanted to blame her. In fact she had as she was cleaning herself up and leaving the mansion that evening. But Regina's knowing smirk and raised eyebrow said all that was needed to be said to that. Snow had gone to her. Snow had been the aggressor. Unless she'd been enchanted somehow, the sex was on her. And it wouldn't ever happen again.

Especially not after last week.

And she was quite a bit scared of the fact that, when she admitted it to herself, that was what she was most sad about.

Of course that wasn't something she was about to talk to Ruby about. No one would understand the driving obsession she really had for Regina. She'd covered it up with hate and judgment for years. But at least some of that judgment was aimed at herself. For feeling that way about someone so irredeemably evil.

And now she knew why she couldn't get Regina off her mind. And she knew exactly what to blame for that. These thoughts... they came from the murky darkness of her own soul. She had brought them on herself. They were part of her own self destruction. Regina had warned... no warned was the wrong word... Regina had reveled in the fact that Snow would destroy herself.

And Regina would be her destruction.

She had to make sure it would never happen again. She was resolving to go over to Regina's house again in the morning and try to have a rational conversation that didn't involve death threats or sex when she saw the light on in the mayor's office at city hall. And a new swelling of anger came up inside her.

She growled. Regina. Of course she'd ignore them. She wasn't the mayor anymore. She had no right to be there.

Snow didn't knock. Rather she marched straight in and slammed the door behind her. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Regina?"

Regina was wearing a suit-how was it that she was always dressed impeccably even sitting alone in the office late at night-sitting at the desk filling out paperwork.

"I'm doing town business. Go along home little hero. The grown up is trying to get things done."

"You are so far from a grown up it's not funny. A spoiled angry child. And you aren't the mayor anymore."

"So I was told, but then I got a call from the road maintenance department. It seems no one has bothered to sign off on their budget. Or pay them. In two months. You do realize we live in Maine and ploughs don't maintain themselves by magic. Even in a magic town."

"They should have called David and I..."

"Apparently they did. You two have been preoccupied, which I suppose I can understand, murder does take its toll. I understand." Her mocking tone just made Snow more on edge. "But I've put too much work into this town for it all to go down the drain because you and the shepherd don't know you have to order spare parts for snow removal equipment. And I'd rather not be hold up in my house next blizzard because you can't get the roads clear.

"This is really about snow ploughs?" Snow asked incredulously. Like the idea of the Evil Queen signing off on requisitions just seemed wrong to her.

"Welcome to the glories of public service." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Now you've gotten your daily dose of accosting me, you can leave now.

"What happened last time can't happen again." Snow blurted out what she was thinking since she saw Regina behind the desk.

Regina finally put her pen down and looked up. "Taking your heart? Why should it. Watching you destroy yourself is so much more fun."

"I can stop it. The darkness."

"Of course you can." She answered mockingly. "I bet you that all your hero worshipping friends told you that you could too. And then you all had a group hug facilitated by the bug."

"No, Archie was not involved. And David has faith in my ability to fight the darkness."

Regina smiled, getting up from her chair and walking over towards a sideboard with liquor. Snow saw that she poured two glasses of scotch, and didn't speak until she walked over and handed one to her. "How Charming. And do you think David knows much about the darkness?"

Snow sighed defeated by the truth. At least what she'd been thinking since she told David about the dark spot. "I think he has faith in me. You've always been able to see my darkness, known it was there longer than anyone. But it's not that I meant. I meant what happened between us. It can't happen again."

Regina actually laughed and took a sip from her own glass. "A bit presumptuous, don't you think Snow. You accused me of murder, gave me an ultimatum, abused my limited trust in you and murdered my mother. And you really think meaningless sex is going to happen again?"

"It wasn't meaningless." Snow managed, but she didn't know where that came from. "And I had to kill her. She was going to kill us all."

And Snow took a long drink from her own glass. The whiskey burned all the way down her throat. Regina hadn't cut it with anything.

Regina tilted her head. "It wasn't about the killing, Snow. It was about the murder. You know the difference."

"Yes, you murdered my father. He was never anything but a good husband to you."

Her former stepmother's eyes darkened. "Don't presume you know anything about my private affairs, Snow."

There was something in Regina's tone that sounded more sad and defeated than dangerous like she'd expected. Snow tilted her head and watched the other woman and some bit of knowledge... some bit that was Mary Margaret more than Snow White, snapped into place. Her eyes grew wide but she said nothing.

But she didn't need to say anything because Regina smelled weakness. She finished off her drink and set it down on her desk before approaching Snow. And Snow instinctively backed away. After several steps she felt the back of the long conference table against her legs. Regina put both her hands on the table either side of Snow essentially pinning her there.

"You came here for something. Do you have any idea what?"

"I came here to talk to you."

"Is that what you call it in your mind." Regina started slowly unbuttoning Snow's blouse. "Because you know I know you. Better than anyone else. Better than your prince."

She slipped her blouse off and in a minute her bra was undone as well. Both tossed carelessly to the side. Regina smiled and kissed down her neck and the top of her breasts. "I know the you you don't let others see."

Regina shoved a hand down Snow's pants, and a wicked smile crossed her face. "I know the you that is excited just to be in the room with me."

She pressed a finger against her clit, and smiled. "Now tell me Snow White, you don't want to have sex with me? Ever again?"

Snow's eyes stayed locked on Regina, but she couldn't answer. Wouldn't answer.

"That's not the way this is going to work Snow. You won't be able to play the victim with me. Answer."

"I want you more than anything right now," she answered breathlessly and truthfully.

Regina's smile was wide, and disturbing. "Good. Because I'm going to make sure you remember it."

She pushed her back with a strong hand to the chest and Snow felt her arms pulled up and magical ropes came from nowhere, tying her down to the table on her back.

"Much better." Regina said with a smile, now carefully removing her jacket and rolling up her shirt sleeves. "I would rather like to take my time and not play speed racer like you did the other night, My Princess."

The title was used with derision. Mocking sarcasm. With little effort Regina pulled off her jeans and panties, casually tossing them to the side with the rest of Snow's clothes before stepping back to admire her work. Regina walked over to her desk and picked up her glass again, finishing her drink and walking around the bound form of Snow White as if deciding exactly what to do."

"Regina..."

"Your Majesty." Regina said in a stern voice before approaching her again. She placed two fingers against her but didn't push them in yet. Instead she leaned down and bit one of her breasts. Snow let out a sharp yep, and Regina stood back up to admire her handy work.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking you."

"But David..."

"Well than I suppose David won't be seeing you naked again until my marks have faded."

Snow swallowed and realized exactly what it meant. Regina was making sure she couldn't get relief from her husband. She couldn't fuck him until she forgot her. Regina continued to bite and suck, leaving a number of unmistakable bruises, but all easily hidden by bra and shirt. Finally she smiled down at her and ran her fingers through her short hair. "Perfect. Now... to make sure you remember it for other reasons."

The Queen pushed her two fingers into her, curling the tips just a bit before pressing down on her clit with her thumb and beginning to rub. It wasn't taking much before Snow was breathing ragged. But not quite hard enough to climax fast. "More ..." She practically ordered.

"I told you what you'd have to say, Snow. You have to acknowledge who I am."

Snow closed her mouth, determined that she could hold out and Regina would give her what she needed. But that didn't last long, because she really needed it, and she needed it from her. "Please your majesty... please I'll be good."

Regina smiled as she moved her fingers harder and faster and Snow came against her. "No my dear, you'll be you."


End file.
